Jack O'Hara
Jack O'Hara (born 10 October, 1909 in Dublin, Ireland), also known as the Butcher, Tiny, or the Green Beret (or Jerry McHale in Commandos 2: Men of Courage) is a former heavyweight boxer of Irish origins and Army boxing champion from 1934 to 1937. He was sentenced in 1938 by a military court to 14 years of forced labour after hitting an officer. His sentence was however suspended when he joined the Commandos . He was promoted to sergeant after the raid on the island of Vaagsö . After having been hit by a bullet in the arm and cut off from his unit without ammunition, he penetrated a bunker and killed 16 German soldiers before returning to Allied lines. An extremely violent and agressive character, his military career has been marred by serious discipline problems throughout. A hard bone to gnaw for his superior officers... and a real nightmare for enemy combatants. His strong leadership and determination have allowed him to become the Commandos leader. The Green Beret is the biggest member of the group and his tremendous strength allows him to fight, knock out and tie enemies very quickly. He is able to knock down virtually every door, jump from incredible heights, climb poles and swing along wires. In terrains such as sand or snow, the Green Beret can camouflage himself, using a small shovel, making him invisible to the enemy. He is also the second fastest member of the Commandos and his amazing stamina allows him to withstand flesh wounds and gunshots that would kill any other member of the group. His preferred weapons are the combat knife, his bare hands, and any enemy weapon picked up, with either choice the Green Beret is a an effective killing machine. The Green Beret is also equipped with a radio device called a decoy. He can place it near the enemy and can remotely activate the device causing brief distraction and temporarily interrupting guard positions and patrol routes. This can be used to set a trap for enemy soldiers allowing the Green Beret to quickly dispatch any threats Quotes main article: Jack O'Hara/Quotes Trivia *Jack O'Hara appears in the 2nd Pyro Studios logo. He is seen carrying a red block to a wall of red and black blocks. He pushes the block in a space and rests in exhaust. *He appears in the loading screen before the game starts. **One holding a pistol in Commandos: Behind Enemy Lines which is seen in the game's boxart. **In Commandos: Beyond the Call of Duty, he appears in a stealth kill position which he is holding a knife. *If run the game without a CD, a static image appears when you attempt to play the game features Jack O'Hara pointing at the CD-ROM disc in black background with the "Insert Game CD" message which the user adviced to insert the game disc at the CD ROM drive before you play the game. *Since the Driver is omitted in Commandos 3: Destination Berlin, he is able to drive vehicles except for the Kubelwagen, tanks, and a German staff car. Gallery Bel GreenBeret original cd.jpg|Jack appears in the insert CD splash screen. PyroLogo.jpg|Appearance in the 2nd Pyro Studios logo. Category:Commandos